Mutants and Masterminds
by TheJauntyJabberwock
Summary: I hate summaries. I'm throwing a BUNCH of OC's into Evolution verse for fun. 8 OC's or so, and of course plenty of the main cast to go around! All the main cast and Brotherhood are going to be heavily featured. Writing this for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Been on an X-men Evolution kick. I've also got a bunch of old Mutants and Masterminds Table Top characters I barely got to use in a short-lived campaign. So I'm throwing those into this verse. Lets have some fun. :P My friend just described this as magical girls meet x-men universe. I mean...I guess? I haven't even shown off their powers yet lol.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me out with this, Jean!" Kitty's dazzling smile lit up her face, infectious and spreading fast to her friend.

"Of course, Kitty, this is a fantastic idea! I'm happy to help out! Oh, here they come!"

"Hi! Welcome to Bayville High!" Their smiling faces were the first things the group of incoming freshman were greeted with, they wasted no time passing out welcome packets to each confused student.

"You're going to love it here!" Kitty declared, leaving Jean to explain,

"We just wanted to make sure you'd all feel at home on your first day. If you have any questions, we're here to help."

"Yeah!" Duncan and the other members of his team came running out towards them, shaking soda cans and opening them up on the incoming freshman, "Welcome to Bayville fishes! Hope you know how to swim!" the whole team was laughing, even Kitty and Jean got caught in the cross-fire of sputtering soda.

"Duncan!"

"Oh, woops, didn't see you there. You remember what it was like to be a freshman!" he laughed, but quickly backed away from a fist that tried to meet his face from one of the "fish".

"Woah! Chill out!" A drenched girl with bright red hair in a pixie cut was shoving her way out of the crowd, her red t-shirt and plain jeans soaked, the leather jacket repelling the liquid better.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she shouted, and took another swing at him that missed by a mile when the blonde girl next to her yanked back her other arm.

"Noni, it's day one! Don't get suspended on day one!" she begged. The other Freshman kids didn't look surprised at all, quickly trying to go their own ways instead of stick around for this.

"Shut up, Amy! These assholes want to fight? I'm down!"

"H-hey! No need for that!" Kitty and Jean stepped between the pissed off teen and the smirking football team.

"Come on Jean, she wants to fight? Let her!" Duncan laughed.

"After school then! Name the place, I'll be there. Unless you're a coward!" Noni shouted, her bottom lip piercing clacking against her teeth as she did. Amy still clung to her arm, long blond hair dripping soda and big round glasses crooked and smudged.

"Noni, it's our first day in high school. Can you not?" The bell run and Duncan turned.

"It's alright, I don't fight little girls." The whole team laughed, started walking away, and Noni let out a furious growl that made Amy redouble her efforts to hold her friend back.

"Hey, don't let him get to you!" Kitty jumped in.

"Duncan's a real jerk, getting a rise out of you is probably making his day." Jean added.

"I'll make his day-" Noni growled,

"Noni, he's twice your size."

"And I like a challenge!" she finally broke away from Amy's grasp, but instead of running off stopped and took some deep breaths, her fists clenching and unclenching next to her side.

"Fine. What ever. Lets find our class." she snatched up one of the discarded maps and stomped away.

"Sorry about her, uh, thanks for the welcome packet!" Amy offered, wiping off her glasses on her baby-blue t-shirt and giving the older girls a smile before adjusting her backpack and running after her friend. Both girls watched the two leave with bewildered expressions.

"Well...this is going to be...an interesting year..." Jean remarked.

"I think that kid has more of a temper than Logan." the girls exchanged a worried look.

"Her friend seems nice?" Kitty offered.

"Hopefully that friend will keep her from being expelled her first week."

"Hopefully she doesn't meet the Brotherhood anytime soon." both girls shivered, and started picking up the last of the packets to throw away on their way inside.

"They're skipping today, right?"

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"First day back in school." Lance sighed.

"I'd rather be asleep." Todd "Toad" yawned.

"Then go back to bed. Who's stopping you?" Fred "the Blob" offered up.

"Hu. You know? Good point!" He spun on one foot, and got toppled over with a yelp.

"Help! I'm being attacked! Everything's going dark!" he flailed and shouted, "Don't just leave me!" When a girl's voice sounded from just above him.

"Stop that! And watch where you're going next time!" she sneered, and he finally bothered to open his eyes to see a girl with bright green eyes and short black bob haircut with blunt bangs trying to climb back to her feet around his flailing limbs.

"Watch where, you ran into him!" Blob accused quickly, a second girl ran up and hoisted the first to her feet.

"Up you go Tina!" Tina's stylish black A-line dress and the red belt at her waist loaned a French aesthetic, timeless and feminine accenting her time-glass figure. Her friend, on the other hand, was petite as could be in bright blue shorts and fishnets, a purple asymmetric crop top t-shirt and boots that had been spray painted to match the shirt in vibrant lavender. She had the same haircut, but instead of fluffy and textured bob it was smooth and dyed bright blue. It wasn't clear what ethnicity Tina was, but the girl in blue was unmistakably Asian.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make you late on your first day, ladies." Pietro smirked at the two, stepping in the path to do exactly that. Toad sat up once the weight was off him.

"You know, if you wanted to cuddle up close, all you had to do was ask." he grinned up at Tina, who wrinkled her nose at him.

"Yeah, right, you're just lucky you didn't get dirt all over my dress. It's a Betsy Johnson."

"A what now?" Lance raised a brow.

"She's a fashion designer, does a lot of retro stuff..." Blob stopped talking from the look the other boys were giving him.

"How do _you_ know that?" Pietro accused.

"I uh...like the pictures..."

"Well, at least one of you has some sense." Tina remarked sharply, earning a vapid giggle from the girl next to her and glares from the boys.

"Hey! I'd watch my mouth if I were you! You're new, aren't you? Freshmen?" Pietro was quick to cross over to them, hands behind his back in a show of dominance, confidence, power, "Wouldn't want something to happen your first day in a new school. That would be-h-hey! I'm talking!" The girl in blue walked right around him with a vapid smile and over to Blob.

"I'm June. Are you strong? You look like you'd be, like, super duper strong."

"I...uh...yeah, I can lift pretty heavy stuff."

"That is SO cool." June commented, making Blob's face flush colors and he stood a bit taller, and Lance get tired of the scene playing out. He brushed past them all with a huff.

"What ever," he tossed back, "I'm going to class!" Pietro shot a glare at Tina, who just looked him up and down without being impressed.

"You're the only one here being hostile."

"You haven't seen hostile yet." Pietro stepped up to her, Toad looking between the two.

"Ooooh man, you gonna fight a girl, Pietro? Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" June glanced back over her shoulder.

"Don't be lame." that made Pietro shoot his head around to her next.

"I'm not lame! You're lame!"

"Oooooh! Burn!" Toad shouted, living it up.

"Hey," June's smile made Toad stop jeering for a second, "Show us around?" Tina slid around Pietro and put an arm around June's waist.

"Yeah, we're new after all. You boys seem way more interesting than your friend here."

"Oh come on!" Pietro turned, "You're not falling for this, are you? You think the new girls want to be nice to you?"

"Hey! Why not?" Blob crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Toad hopped in, "We're not the ones being jerks." he turned a yellow-toothed smile back at the new girls, "He gets cranky. Ignore him." Toad moved over to offer an arm to Tina. "We'll show you around!" Tina eyed the arm he offered and her own dress, clinging to June instead of taking it.

"Lead the way then!" she offered a smile instead, and Toad took it.

"Hey! Hey! Don't ignore me!" they did exactly that, all four of them walking away from Pietro towards the school.

"Oh you're going to regret this. All four of you." Pietro muttered under his breath. Unlike them, though, he had the speed to not be late for class. They could start paying for this, with detention. He was going to make sure of it, zooming ahead of them and locking the doors behind him. They'd have to find their own way inside the school, which was guaranteed to make them late enough.

* * *

Later, at the Mansion:

There was someone new in the Mansion. Someone all the students were curious about. They didn't know much, accept that Logan had brought her in late one night, and she had been in the sick bay since then. Three days. The teachers said she was recovering, but they'd meet her soon. Which did nothing to contain their curiosity, or the numerous attempts to sneak in and see her anyways, before Hank or Logan would chase them away. It also didn't prevent the rumors from spreading fast, as everyone tried to guesstimate as to who the newest student among them would be. Finally, on day four, Charles made the announcement.

"Would everyone come to the lobby, please. Our newest student is ready to meet you. Be gentle." Several were quick to gather, others like Rogue taking their time and sticking to the back, begrudgingly giving into curiosity.

"You think I should use my image inducer?" Kurt asked Rogue, who grumbled a response,

"What's it matter?" he didn't have time to answer, there she was. Hank was rolling her up in a wheelchair, a sickly pale and terribly thin girl. The healthiest thing about her was her hair, a thick head of black curls falling in heavy waves around her shoulders, and her eyes. They were too big for her face and all black, making her looks like one of the aliens from a UFO, only her skin was pale instead of green and she had hair. The eyes jumped from face to face in the crowd before her but she offered a smile.

"Guess that answers your question." Rogue responded, wondering why Kurt even asked when Hank had been mostly looking after the girl in the first place.

"Everyone, this is Aida." Hank introduced for her, as an explosion of energy from the younger students enveloped the room.

"Hi! I'm Jamie, but you can call me Multiple!"

"I'm Bobby!"

"Don't let the boys crowd you," Kitty shooed them back a bit, "I'm Kitty! It's so nice to have you here!" She offered a hand to shake, which Aida looked at for a long moment.

"It's alright." Hank assured. Aida's motion was slow, her arms still heavy, but she lifted it up to shake Kitty's hand and her face lit up with a quickly enthusiastic smile.

"You're going to love it here!" Jamie promised, wondering if the girl was closer to his age or not. He hoped he wasn't the youngest anymore. Aida nodded her head.

"Do you know who you're rooming with yet?" Kitty offered, getting a shrug.

"Not the most talkative." Bobby observed, earning a nod.

"She's been sick for a while," Hank offered up, the boys instinctively taking a step back, "Nothing contagious."

"What do you think, Aida?" She lifted both arms and gave her most enthusiastic wave she could to everyone with both arms, which was just sad to watch. But she looked too proud of herself for anyone to say anything, or do anything but wave back. Not to mention, Logan was standing just behind her with his arms crossed in a way to suggest they had _better_ be on their nicest behavior.

"Well, lets not crowd her too much then. Besides, we've got homework to do. Or at least, most of us do." Scott reminded the group, getting groans from several others, who took that as ample opportunity to start getting away from the gathering. Most spared he a smile and a quick greeting, and she returned the smile at least as the room cleared out. Some people thought it better not to crowd or overwhelm her. Rogue was one of the first to leave, but Kurt was more curious. Once there was a clear space he teleported closer, earning the smallest startle and a gasp.

"Hi! I'm Kurt!" he offered a hand and his best smile, and got a dazzling expression of pure delight in return, she pointed from where he was to where he stood now.

"Uh, yeah, I can telleport!" The blacks in her eyes reflected back starlight, specks and swirls that gave them depth. "I can...do it again?" He offered, and he got the impression she was asking him to without saying a word. He wondered if that was her power, maybe? Maybe she couldn't talk like most could? He BAMFed from that spot up to the top of the stairs, up to the chandelier where he hung upside down with a wave, off too the side, and finally back with a grin. She looked nothing short of dazzled and delighted, applauding as best she could, though it wasn't loud at all.

"I'll bet you can do something cool too." he offered, but the smile dropped from her face. She shook her head, and settled back in the chair. Hank took the notice.

"We'd better get her back for now." Hank offered.

"Oh, of course! It was nice to meet you." Kurt waved, and the smile came back to her face with a weaker wave back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're in detention our first week in high school!" Tina moaned, slumping her head onto her desk and messing up her already fluffy hair more in the process.

"You'll get used to it." Tabitha shrugged to the newbies, smirking at the agony of the freshman with a pop of her bubblegum.

"Noni should be used to it." June all but sang, laughing merrily as a paper-wad pegged the side of her face from Noni.

"Who'd you get in a fight with this time?" Tina was happy to shift the attention to someone else, and the fire-tempered red head was a perfect target.

"None of your business!" Noni shot back, crossing her arms and slouching in her chair to the laughter of the others.

"Scrappy," Toad acknowledged, "I like it!" Noni only groaned and put her forehead down with a heavy thud compared to Tina's dainty pout.

"Now now, settle down!" the teacher of the week hosting detention strolled in with a click of her heels, no one here had her classes before. The brunette teacher set her files down on the desk at the front and grabbed the glasses on the chain around her neck to set back on her nose. She regarded the room with a severity that demanded respect without question and snatched up a piece of chalk for the front board.

"You're in detention, and we're going to use that time productively. With some extra lessons." All of them groaned in unity now.

"Miss! The least you can do is let us, I don't know, quietly contemplate our mis-behavior?" Toad offered up, only to get a raised brow so severe he gulped and sank into his chair.

"Today's extra-curricular lesson plan is going to be on the application of physics in relation to-" but everyone in the room tuned out at the word physics. A few at extra-curricular.

* * *

"Oh my god I thought that would never end!" Tabitha rushed out of the doors in front of the rest, stretching her arms above her short blonde haircut.

"It wasn't too bad..." June hummed, holding out her note-book and turning it this way and that.

"I thought you were taking notes, did you just doodle the whole time?" Blob noticed, getting a vapid smile.

"Not bad at all." June answered.

"Well, ladies, detention is over, and the world is ours!" Toad declared boldly, he was honestly pretty glad Lance and Pietro, the prettier of their group, were nowhere to be seen.

"What do we want to do with our weekend?" he turned back with a lop-sided grin, but Noni answered quick,

"Not you, that's for sure." which earned a round of snickers from the others.

"Now that's just mean!" he slid over between Tina and June to put a hand on each of their shoulders, "What about you ladies. You seen the rest of town yet? You should come by our pad, we can borrow Lance's car if you want to hit the town!" Toad didn't really know anything but laying it on thick.

"Sur-" Tina interrupted June's easy answer,

"Maybe some other time. My cousin and I have plans." she tugged the other girl out of Toad's grasp and started walking off with a swish of skirt. June turned back a wave to the group, that Blob returned.

"Oh my god," Tabitha laughed, "You boys are sad! Going after the freshmen? I guess that would be the only way a girl would tolerate you!"

"You're just jealous!" Toad shot back without thinking.

"Yeah!" Blob wasn't sure why or how but it sounded good to agree.

"Sure I am. You have fun with that losers." Noni was already halfway down the sidewalk, and Tabitha wasn't sticking around either.

"Well who needs them!" Toad kicked at the air and hopped up to Blob's shoulder with a grin, "It's just you and me, big guy!" They were used to that by now.

* * *

Back at the Mansion:

Aida had made it about halfway up the main flight of stairs on her own, and already she had to stop and sit down to catch her breath.

"Hey! You're Aida? Did I get that right?" Jamie found her first, quickly sprinting up with a grin. She nodded her head and offered a smile back.

"I thought you were in a wheelchair like the professor?" she shook her head.

"You can walk! That's great! Hey how do you like it here so far?" She gave a thumbs up, still fighting to catch her breath.

"Hey, Jamie-" Scott paused when he saw Aida, "Aida, right?" she nodded again, "Jamie, Ororo wants to see you. Something about the potted plants she was setting up in-"

"Uh-oh. You didn't see me!" Jamie tried, scrambling up the stairs the rest of the way.

"Jamie, come back! You know that's not going to-" but Scott didn't feel like chasing him, stopping instead. "She's going to find you eventually..." he shook his head and glanced down at Aida.

"Are you alright?" She gave another thumbs up.

"They've still got you on physical therapy, hu?" she nodded.

"But you made it most of the way upstairs." she nodded again, but slumped with a pout.

"Hey, that's progress though! Exploring the mansion?" she nodded.

"It's a pretty big place. Do you want some company?" she peaked up at him with those big black eyes, and after some thought nodded. Her breathing had calmed down, so she pulled herself up by the railing and put on her determined face to climb the rest of the way up. It was slower going than most, but Scott didn't rush her, and they made it to the top.

"Great job." he encouraged instead, glancing down the hall to see Jean coming the other way with several books in her arms.

"Hey Jean!" he waved with a smile, causing her to glance up from her stack of books.

"Oh, Scott! Hey! And Aida! Giving a tour?" She smiled down at the mute girl and reached out telepathically.

" _I'm glad to see you're feeling better._ " For a second there was telepathic silence on the other end, then a whispered out loud response.

"I can...talk." just not very loudly.

"So you can!" Aida's smile stretched, though her posture slouched with timid resolve.

"Everyone is so nice here..."

"Well..." Scott and Jean exchanged a glance, "Not everyone. And not all the time. But everyone means well." Jean picked up the next line,

"Are you going to transfer into the main school once you're well enough?" that made Aida's face drop and her gaze jump back and forth, her hands fidgeting with each other anxiously. She nodded. Jean didn't have to be telepathic to understand the response.

"It's normal to be nervous, you know. Everyone is at first. Anyways, I've got to meet up with the Professor, I'll catch you two later!" she passed by and spared a wave that Scott returned with a lop-sided smile.

"Sure, Jean, have fun!" he watched her go, and turned back to see the biggest grin yet on Aida's face.

"What? What's that look for?" he picked up quick, a wave of giddy emotion rushing over him.

"What? No! We're not...well I mean, Jean's incredible. And Beautiful. And a great friend. But we're just...it's nothing like that." he waved it off, but Aida's nod was less agreeing and more missing a sass-filled hum. She wasn't buying it.

"It's true! We're not...wait..." the feeling sank off him, a physical sensation like water evaporating off skin when he steps out of the pool on a hot day. Replaced at once with realization.

"Is that what you do?" she glanced back and up over her shoulder at the taller boy, "you share emotions. I guess you prefer that over talking out loud?" she nodded once. A shiver ran through him with the next thought, "can you...sense what other people are feeling too? Like how telepaths can read minds or speak to them?" a second nod made him sigh and one hand move to rub the back of his neck.

"Ah...about Jean...can that stay between us then?" Her smile came back with a wave of reassurance. It wasn't like she was making him feel anything. It was very clear it wasn't his own emotions. It was more like...a suggestion. Like watching a movie, and feeling for what you see the characters going through on the screen. He knew it was a feeling outside of him, barely touching his skin instead of coming from inside. But he knew the answer was yes. That Aida wasn't going to run around spreading other people's feelings around or sharing what wasn't her business. It was as uncomfortable as knowing someone could read your thoughts, but then most of the students here were used to that. He was sure if they could get used to telepathy, they could get used to...what ever you would call this. Empathic reactions both ways.

"Thanks."

"There you are, kid." Logan's voice interrupted, his head appearing from the flight of stairs as he climbed them, "keep up this progress and I'll see you in class in no time." Aida shook her head no quickly, a brief wave of trepidation tingling over Scott's skin before it disappeared.

"Yeah. Well, maybe you'll change your mind when you're feeling more up for it." she shrugged her shoulders, "Anyways, you seen Jamie? Ororo's looking for him." They both pointed in the same direction down the hall and Logan gave a gruff nod, setting off after the boy. He barely turned the corner, when a puff of brimstone scented smoke alerted the two to Kurt's appearance before they could turn and see him.

"Hey! Have you seen-"

"Jamie? That way. Logan's on it." Scott pointed with a thumb behind one shoulder. Kurt nodded and was gone as quick as he had appeared.

"You'll get used to the craziness around here." Scott half-apologized as Logan finished climbing the stairs.

"You're part of the family now, kiddo." Aida smiled with a nod, reached out for Logan who took the hint.

"Lets get you to your room." He offered a supporting arm and nodded to Scott, the two moving off.

* * *

 **AN:** BTW: not all of these OC's are mutants! And a few others will be showing up soon! Feel free to take guesses on who has powers, who doesn't, and what the ones who do might prove to have as it goes on! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm doing that thing where I release suuuuuper short chapters. More of an outline probably I can fluff out later if I feel like it. Right now I'm just trying to force myself to write period and with my very limited spoons this is doing the job and still fun.

* * *

"Weird, isn't it?"

"What?" Noni wasn't paying much attention to her best friend next to her, tapping away at her gameboy instead. Amy gently untacked a page from one of the bulletin boards.

"You joining a club?" Noni asked without looking up.

"No. This is the fifth missing student flyer to go up in the last three weeks. Isn't that weird?" Noni paused enough to glance up and Amy turned the page so it could be seen. Her leather clad shoulders shrugged.

"What ever. I'm no scared. Kids run away all the time." back to her game, which earned a pursed frown from Amy and a more irritated tone.

"This doesn't look familiar?" she pushed the page between the gameboy screen and target audience.

"No, why should I-Oh. Oh no." Noni snatched the sheet.

"Is that...Tina?"

* * *

"Are you sure?" the bags under her eyes appeared all the darker, framed by her blue hair. June had a stack of flyers and was handing them to anyone who would stop.

"You haven't seen my cousin? You haven't seen Tina? She's too stylish to miss. Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Most people kept walking.

"Hey! I think we go to the same school?" June whirled to see a girl with brunette pony-tail she didn't recognize, and a boy with long dark black hair. She didn't recognize them.

"Dig your style! Blue's a good color." he complimented, but she had no patience for it, thrusting a paper flyer into the other girl's hands.

"Have you seen Tina?" a mood killer for sure, the other teens stopped to look at the missing flyer, the gravity of the situation they had stumbled into quick to register.

"We...uh...don't recognize her..."Kitty admitted.

"But we'd be happy to help look!" Kurt quickly offered, "or...uh, spread flyers or something?" June wasted no time, taking off her backpack and pulling out more to hand the two.

"That would be helpful, thank you."

"Shouldn't you...go to the police? Maybe?" Kurt suggested, getting an eye roll.

"They're insisting she ran away. That's not Tina."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days." Kurt and Kitty exchanged a look, June knew what it meant.

"We always walk home and to school together. Always."

"Alright, we'll help spread the word, see if anyone's seen her." Kitty affirmed with a nod.

"You can count on us!" Kurt chimed in, and a tired half-smile answered them.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Kitty reassured, and the two spread out to help get the word out. Soon they were out of site. June continued. The sun began to set. She didn't notice the sky paint itself in fading colors, she barely registered the looming shadow that lurked over her with a stop until the voice spoke.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" June whirled around to see Blob and Toad.

"Yeah, I thought you two were, like, tied to the hip?" Toad joined in. An exasperated sigh accompanied June thrusting a missing person's flyer into Blob's hands as she had the other teens earlier. The two looked it over.

"Oh. Missing? Yikes. Downer. Well, good luck!" Toad already started hopping away, not wanting to get involved, but Blob grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"We'll help you look."

"We will?" Toad squeaked, quickly realizing, "I mean, yeah! Sure! Of course we will! You can count on us! But babe, these flyers aren't doing any good."

"Where'd you see her last? I always re-trace my steps when I lose something." Blob offered, earning a scrunched face of thought.

"Yeah...that might be a good idea. Lets go!"

"Yeah! Don't you worry your pretty little head, we're gonna find her! Brotherhood to the rescue!" Toad cheered on, "And hey, after this, we can all get pizza to celebrate!"

* * *

"Another one?" Ororo sighed and took the fresh flyer from Kurt's hands.

"What's going on?" Kitty prodded.

"We're not sure yet. We're trying to figure it out ourselves."

"Can't the professor just use cerebro to-"

"He's tried. Something is blocking him out." Ororo glanced up at the worried faces of her students.

"We will find them. No one should be going out alone right now. We're going to implement a buddy system until this passes."

"But," Kurt interjected, "we can protect ourselves! You don't think this is something...targeting mutants do you?"

"We're still not sure. But better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

"No luck." Toad griped, kicking a rock and watching it skitter across the the cracked pavement that ran along the baseball field.

"We can try again tomorrow." Blob offered, watching June anxiously keep her arms crossed.

"That's okay, I've inconvenienced you enough..."

"No way! We said we're going to help and we are!" Toad shot Blob a thumbs up to let him know he got that was supposed to be the right thing to say, "besides we can't get pizza until she's back!"

"We'll walk you home. Think you can get some sleep tonight and we'll start up in the morning?"

"No. Probably not. But what else am I going to do, stay out all night?" The boys exchanged a look.

"I mean...yeah, if you want to. Who's gonna stop you?" Toad asked.

"Uh...my parents?"

"And what are they doing to find Tina?" Blob asked, earning a sharp glare.

"They're...not doing enough. They're saying to let the police handle it."

"The cops? Man, they're as useless as those x-losers." Blob provided.

"The who?"

"Don't worry about it," Toad, "if you're not going to sleep anyways, lets keep looking. If your dumb parents have a problem with it, they can talk to us!"

"Yeah!" June glanced between the two not sure what to say. Finally she started laughing, a twinkle of sound the bubbled up with the first real smile she had in days.

"Alright. Lets keep looking." She looked up from her laughter to see movement in the trees behind Toad. A swift shadow that she could have sworn might have been person-sized. But it was already gone. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Decided she must be seeing things.


End file.
